


Sonnenstich

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [66]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Friendship, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sommer. Sonne. Freibad. (Nadeshdas POV)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/81941.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnenstich

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Sonnencreme  
>  **A/N:** Ja, ich weiß ... ich hab' bei florencewelsh und veradee geklaut, und zwar nicht zu knapp. Und bei mir selbst. Aber das Prompt hat mir die Entschuldigung gegeben, diese Szene schon wieder zu schreiben ;)  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 2.6.2013

***

 

Kaum zu glauben, daß der Sommer doch noch gekommen war. Sie lauschte auf die Geräusche um sie herum. Planschen und Kreischen, aufgekratzte Kinder, für die nach Monaten des Wartens endlich die Freibadsaison begonnen hatte ...

_"Gib ab, Meier!"_

... und Erwachsene, auf die das schöne Wetter und der erste Freibadbesuch ganz ähnliche Auswirkungen hatte. In der Luft hing ein vertrauter, lange nicht mehr wahrgenommener Geruch, eine Mischung aus Pommes und Sonnencreme. Nadeshda drehte sich faul auf den Rücken, um nicht einseitig braun zu werden. Falls man mit dieser alles blockierenden und super sicheren Sonnenmilch, die Silke mitgeschleppt hatte, überhaupt noch Farbe bekam.

_"Tor!"_

Es war jedenfalls genau die richtige Idee gewesen, heute zeitig Schluß zu machen und mit der ganzen Belegschaft ins Freibad zu gehen. Wenn man sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, Kollegen und Vorgesetzte in Badebekleidung zu sehen, stand dem Freizeitvergnügen nichts mehr im Weg. Sie grinste in sich hinein, als sie an Meier 2s knielange Badehose dachte, die er anscheinend von seinem pubertierenden Sohn geliehen hatte. Oder an ihren Chef, der nach dem Motto "Die paßt doch noch" ein äußerst knappes Modell aus schlankeren Zeiten trug. Die Kolleginnen waren unbestreitbar geschmackvoller gekleidet - aber egal, Hauptsache alle hatten Spaß. Und das war zweifellos -

"Och nee, Boerne ..."

Sie blinzelte und sah Thiel ganz in der Nähe neben Boernes Badematte im Schatten stehen.

"Wenn Sie schon unbedingt in der prallen Sonne herumrennen müssen, dann -"

"Es ist schon nach vier, die Sonne ist gar nicht mehr so -"

"Das Gejammer höre ich mir nicht nochmal an", Boerne klopfte auf die Matte neben sich. "Kommen Sie schon. Fünf Minuten, dann dürfen Sie weiterspielen."

Sie konnte das Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken, als sie sah, daß ihr Chef sich tatsächlich auf Boernes Badematte setzte.

"Ihnen würde ein bißchen Sport auch mal nix schaden."

"Im Freibad mit einem Wasserball zwischen den Sonnenbadenden herumhüpfen nennen Sie Sport?"

"Ich hab' ein Tor geschossen", brummte Thiel.

"War nicht zu überhören."

Die beiden gaben ein sehr sommerliches Bild ab, im Baumschatten, ein Muster aus Schatten- und Lichtflecken, das sich im leichten Wind sanft bewegte. Daß etwas anders war als sonst, fiel ihr erst auf, als sie das Geplänkel ausblendete und sich nur auf das konzentrierte, was sie sah. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Hände über Haut glitten. Thiel, der seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, damit Boerne den Hals besser erreichen konnte. Boernes Gesichtsausdruck, gleichzeitig weit weg und irgendwie konzentriert und auf jeden Fall anders, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte. Das leichte Lächeln, das über Thiels Gesicht huschte, als er Boernes Finger an seinem Ohr auszuweichen versuchte und die Hand, die ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde festhielt und so nahe zog, daß sich die beiden Körper fast berührten.

"So, schon fertig. War doch gar nicht so schlimm."

Sie blinzelte, und beide sahen wieder aus wie immer. Hatte sie sich das eben nur eingebildet?

_"Thiel! Wo bleibt der Ball?"_

"Jetzt haben Sie das ganze Spiel aufgehalten", brummte Thiel.

"Ich bin mir sicher, die übrigen Badegäste sind mir äußerst dankbar für die Verschnaufpause." Boerne schraubte die Sonnencreme wieder zu.

Sie sollte wohl besser aus der Sonne gehen. Vielleicht waren das ja schon die ersten Anzeichen eines Sonnenstichs. Ihr Chef und Boerne ... was für ein Gedanke. Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf, um ihr Handtuch in den Schatten zu ziehen. Das mußte am Wetter liegen, daß sich ihre Phantasie so einfach selbständig machte. Ein Glück, daß niemand ihre Gedanken - aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Boerne Thiel, der wieder zurück zu den Kollegen wollte, am Handgelenk festhielt und sich vorbeugte. Einen Moment lang dachte sie ... aber dann flüsterte er Thiel nur etwas ins Ohr. Und Thiel lächelte.

Sie schloß hastig die Augen. Doch kein Sonnenstich.

Oder?

 

* Fin *


End file.
